The Three L's
by MarsTwilight
Summary: Four girls get tossed into the world of Ninjago by something dark and sinister. Will they be able to 'Live, Love, and Laugh' along this crazy ride or will they be to preoccupied with their own problems to even do the three L's?
1. The Voice

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for my OC's. Please read and review this story, I'd appreciate it very much.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jade, really?" A feminine voice teasingly chastised. "It's just the first season of Ninjago."

Light green eyes starred accusingly at asmethist.

"Just 'the first season of Ninjago?'" Jade replied back with air quotes."Who's the one with a crush on Zane Aurora?"

"Hey, at least I don't have a crush on the kid," Aurora shot back with a grin. "You're such a pediphile. I can't believe we're even friends."

"Oh shut up nindroid lover." Jade snapped back with a small laugh. "He became older with that tea, remember?"

Aurora rolled her asmethist eyes, "Because, you know, that's so much better."

"It is!" Her friend cried out defensively.

Scoffing, the honey blonde haired beauty said, "You think so? A kid in an adults body? You're right Jade, it sounds so much better when I say it out loud."

"Hmph," Jade grumbled before her gaze went back to the Ninjago movie case. "You always manage to make things sound horrible, you know that?"

"It's called reality, want me to get you some?" Aurora said before she picked up the second season of Ninjago off the stores metal shelf.

"Now you're just being mean." The dark chocolate brunette whined before following her friend.

A laugh was heard from Aurora as they walked to the check out lines. "Yeah but you love me anyways."

"I'm your friend aren't I?" Jade said, her eye brow quirked upwards playfully.

Aurora grinned, "You're here aren't you? "

"Says the girl who didn't want to get her butt out of bed this morning." Jade said with a small chuckle. Aurora shot her a dirty look.

"That's because you kept me awake watching all the episodes that have come out on youtube so far of Ninjago genuis." She said before pointing at the bags under her eyes as she added. "I didn't get these from sleeping you know."

"_Sure..._it's not because you wanted to watch them with me or anything. I just forced you to watch them or I was going to force you into a pink frilly dress if you didn't." Jade said sarcastically.

Aurora paused, "Tha's exactly what happened."

Blinking, Jade sheepishly said, "Oh Yeah."

"Come on, these movies aren't going to pay for themselves." Aurora said with an exasperated sigh as she slung an arm over her friend's shoulder easily; coming to a stop in check out line number 3.

Suddenly the lights of the store flickered before the store was engulfed in blackness. A baby was heard crying somewhere as well as kids calling for their parents when a couple of seconds passed and the lights didn't turn themselves back on. Confused workers tried to keep the costumers happy as they phoned someone for help.

"Mommy, I'm scared." A sweet small voice was heard quietly just in front of the two friends.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm here. And the workers here are trying to get the lights to come back on." A kind motherly voice cooed to her child.

"Here, would you like this?" Aurora asked as she pulled out a key chain flashlight from her pocket. She turned it on before handing it to the little girl.

" Thank-you miss." The girl shyly said once her mother encouraged her to take it.

"You're welcome," Aurora softly said; she remembered when she used to be scared of the dark.

"Yes, thank-you," the mother said, her tone genuine. Aurora smiled before a cold shivering feeling encased the store.

"Aurora?" Jade said uneasily. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," she answered before tapping the mother on the shoulder to see if the mom knew anything about what was happening. Instantly though, Aurora recoiled her hand- the mother was ice cold and unmoving.

Jade squeezed Aurora's hand as she whispered, "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." The honey blonde haired beauty said slowly.

"The hunt is on." A raspy voice was soon heard through the darkness. The hairs on the back of the girls neck stood up; the voice sounded... evil. Not the bad guy evil, something more of a pure, _intense_ evil. That's the only thing the girls could describe it as. "We're coming for you."

At those words, the two friends blocked out cold.


	2. The Feeling

Thank-you so much for reviewing and Happy Valentine's Day! It means a lot to me and helps me to keep going reading your guys's reviws! I hope for you readers that you will find this chapter captivating as I tried to make it out to be but if not, then at least I hope you will enjoy it. I don't own ANYTHING except for my characters and I guess this story line hahaha. Meet girl number three now in this chapter, and possibly another girl that will be brought into Ninjago; one I did not reveal in the summary of this story:D P.S. I did not miss spell words, I purposefully did that so you could get an idea of Mistress Jentry's accent the best that I could. Please Review!

* * *

"Lady Holly, tis what de'ya tink yer doin? Yer fauder, Duke Charles Drummond would not like it. And neider would yer muder Lady Arabella." A stern old woman scolded sharply. The old woman wore a scowl, her thin lips pursed tightly together as she flicked a fan out from her sleeve and started to cool herself from the summers heat.

"Yes Mistress Jentry. I apologize for my brashness, it will not happen again, I assure you." A soft yet angelic voice apologized, highly embarrassed.

The stern woman nodded satisfied. Her gray beady eyes were like those of a snowy owl's; sharp and penetrating as she starred long and hard into her pupils own shy, reserved ones.

"Good, now do it again. But tis time restrain yerself, de audience wants ta _feel_ yer voice, not hear it." Mistress Jentry spoke with passionate under tone to her prettily curly orange-red haired student.

"Yes Mistress Jentry." Holly said with small dip of her neck from where she stood beside a beautiful carved dark cherry wood piano.

Mistress Jentry gestured to the pianist to start from the top as she then focused her gaze on her pupil who stood tall, erect, and very still. The melody from the piano flowed into the room as the eighteen year old girl with orange-red hair started to sing. Instantly the Irish woman interrupted with a quick crack from her worn down cane.

"Yer a mess Lady Holly. Yer voice is everywhere, bouncing around in yer throat until it comes out of yer mouth. Ye are not a goat, yer a lady, a duke's dauder, now sing like one!" Mistress Jentry's shrill voice commanded irritatedly. But who could blame the instructor? She had been at the duke's home for almost two hours now; but she was determined that her pupil would get it right before the day was over.

Holly inwardly winced, did she really sound like a goat? She knew she didn't sound as half as good as her instructor but she didn't think she was terrible.

"Yer not feeling it, are ye?," Mistress Jentry spoke softly, her eyes penetrating soft sea-green ones; daring Holly to lie to her.

"No, I'm not." Holly said uneasily, unsure of her teachers response.

Mistress Jentry sighed right as she said, "Ye can't sing without feeling, otherwise yer just repeating words. Ye have to reach deep within yer mind, heart and soul to make the perfect harmony. Yer voice can only take you so far but with help ye can make yer mind sharp, yer heart determined, and yer soul as light as a feather. All you need to do is grasp the feeling inside you."

Holly nodded in confidence as she then reached deep within herself, feeling for anything that sparked at what her teacher was refering to. Moments passed but there still wasn't anything the prettily curled orange-red beauty found. She was about to give up and stop until she suddenly felt something. Whether it was _the_ feeling, she didn't know. Warily she reached out for it; suprisingly there was a comforting, warm aura around it. She went a little farther...

"Excuse me Lady Holly and Mistress Jentry for interrupting but Holly Drummond, your father; Duke Charles Drummond over Earlsworth, wishes to speak to you." A page came into the room with a frown and a bow. Before he departed though, he bowed low once more before he quietly left.

Holly felt the feeling disappear as the magical moment was broken by the page's insensitivity of just barging into the parlor. She was so close to that she could just imagine what she would feel like once she grabbed the warm, happy sphere.

She made a mental note that she'd just have to try it out as soon as she was done talking with her father.


	3. The Scroll

Just to let you readers know this is happening a bit before chapter one. I own NOTHING except for my OC's and this story line. Once again I hope you will enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

"Ever get that feeling something big is going to happen?" the blue ninja asked his friends at the breakfast table in the bounty's dining room

"Sure, I mean we've got to defeat Garmadon as well as the Over Lord now." Kai said with a mouthful of cold cereal and a small shrug.

Jay shook his head, "No, this feeling is... different."

Zane nodded in agreement while he swiveled his gaze calmly over his 'brothers'. "I have had that feeling too over this past week."

Kai shot Cole a look from the corner of his eye but the earth ninja just played with the eggs on his plate- his expression thoughtful. Everyone else just and peered more expectantly at their leader; awaiting his take on this.

Finally Cole spoke; his brows furrowed in concentration, "Now that you mentioned it I've been feeling weird lately too."

"You too?" Kai asked incredulously. "Next thing you know Lloyd will be coming in here to tell he's been feeling like something's off also."

Suddenly the dining rom door opened to show a sleep deprived green ninja. Lloyd looked terrible, his amber brown eyes were blood-shot and he had puffy purple bags under them. His usual tan skin was now sickly white and his hair clung to his head in sweat. Gaping ninjas were seen- dumbstrucked.

"Lloyd you look terrible!"Jay was the first one to recover from shock. The green ninja frowned.

"What happened?" Zane asked still shocked but trying to control his true emotion for his friend.

Lloyd grimaced, "I couldn't sleep." He paused uncomfortably until he continued. "Do you guys feel like something is going to happen soon?"

"Hehe," Jay chuckled into Kai's ear. The fire ninja just rolled his fierce cinnamon brown eyes.

"Yes, we were just talking about that." Cole said honestly with a nod of his head.

With a contented sigh of relief, Lloyd's face relaxed at his friend's words. "Oh, good. I was thinking I was the only feeling this way."

"What do you think it could be about?" Jay finally asked curiously once the dining room become silent. Suddenly the original four ninjas quirked an eye brow at the now fidgeting green ninja.

Submitted to defeat by the looks his 'brothers' gave him, Lloyd said a bit stiffly, "I think it has to do with this but I'm not sure. I stayed up all night trying to decipher it's words but I can't read it. Zane do you think you could?"

The porcelain ninja with icy blue eyes nodded in surprise and determination as the young man with blonde wavy hair handed him a worn out, ancient scroll from within his green ninja suit.

"Where'd you get it?" Cole asked a little in awe.

"Dareth," Lloyd said truthfully. "He told me he had something to give me and then hinted a little that it had something to do with the green ninja prophecy."

"Dareth gave you that?" Cole asked quizzically. "But we already know about the green ninja prophecy. "

"I don't know, I just feel like the prophecy isn't complete." Lloyd said carefully. He knew he was now treading on thin ice towards his comrades- but he also knew if he were to have inner peace continuously then he would have to talk about his feelings and organize them.

Zane interrupted the tense moment with a full blown away whisper. "Listen to this..."

(A/N: Yes, we're going back in time! Just kiddingX3)

* * *

_June 25, 1334_

_ YIN & YANG PROPHECY,_

_Once the darkness has fallen guard, a light will stand, pure, and tall. The light shall be pure and divine but beware another darkness will try to prevail- just in time. This darkness cannot be destroyed, rather it must merge with the light to equalize everything in its fight. The number four will be at it's peek until four becomes twelve in it's merge for tranquility and peace. The light must shine the way into day and not get sucked into a dark summer ray. The hope of all the land now further more rests in your hand._

* * *

"That's all it says?" Lloyd asked a bit disappointed. "I thought there was more than that."

"That's all I can decipher," Zane said apologetically, handing the scroll back to its owner.

"Wait! Turn it over, there's more writing on it!" The green ninja cried out hopefully. He had to find out as much of this scroll as he could- he just _had_ to.

Zane peered at the other side before he said in a calm, soothing voice, "Come into my world, my love. Prophecy of Yin and Yang, I now ask for you to put our world into the era to the path of tranquility and peace. For we know our souls ache without our lovers until we begin our lethal match under cover."

Suddenly Sensei Wu was in the room his eyes wild with unmasked fear as he breathed out shakily, "My students, what have you done?"

No one noticed the bright glow that started to seep into the dining room.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUUUN! What's going to happen? P.S. I hope this chapter was good!


	4. New Girl

Dear Readers,

Just for future heads up, in my story none of the citizens of the cities know the real identity of the ninja's. I know some of you might not agree but that's just how I want to do this. Another heads up is the citizens call the ninja's by "nicknames"; for example- Phoenix for Kai, Frozen for Zane, Bronx for Cole, and Flash for Jay. I know that's sort of cheesy and silly but it'll help keep things simple and easy for me while interesting for each of you.

Anyways read and review please!

* * *

A young woman groaned, where was she? And why did her head feel like a 2,000 pound anchor?

"Oh good, you're awake." an Elvis Presley tone of voice strung out smoothly. Her blue eyes flickered open only to see a man with brown hair and the same brown eyes. Her gaze narrowed instantly.

"Where am I?" she asked trying to sort her thoughts. Instantly though she shut her mouth, her voice sounded horrible! Like a dying elephant getting squashed by a killer whale.

The man smiled as he spoke, a good couple of feet away. "You're in Ninjago City." He paused before he continued on, "Where have you been lady?"

She closed her eyes confused; Ninjago City? Where on the map of the world was that?!

"I-I don't... know." she said slowly. Where had she been? The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't remember anything. Drat, that was going to bug her now.

He shook his head in sympathy, "You got a nasty bump on your head, maybe that has something to do with it."

Tentatively she felt around her head until she felt a goose egg by her ear. Letting out a hiss of pain the man chuckled, "Don't worry, I phoned for some of my friends to come over and take a look at you."

Seeing her alarmed expression as her bright sky blue eyes snapped open, he quickly reassured her, "They're not going to harm you, and neither am I. We're protectors of this city. We fight for the good of the citizens and protect their rights and freedom."

She tried to sit up but her back exploded in pain, "Ow!" Suddenly blackness overtook her vision and she had a faint feeling she was falling.

"Careful! You're not fully bandaged!" The man cried out worried. He shot out and caught her before she somehow rolled off the bed. With a huff of breath he adjusted her in his arms. "Jeez, who knew a girl could weigh so much?"

She moaned as he carefully placed her safely on the bed. He tucked the thick blankets securely around her and then wrung out a cold rag from a bowl next to her bed. Gently he placed it on her forehead that started to bead with perspiration.

Groaning in panic, the man whispered, "Hurry you guys, I don't know how much longer she's going to last."

XXX

"You're sure she's going to be okay?" Dareth asked Nya with uncertainty. The samurai smiled kindly as she shut the bedroom door that led to the mysterious young woman close.

"Of course Dareth. " She said with surety. "She just needs a couple of days to heal up and then she won't be able to go to sleep, trust me."

Nya had been in town when she got a call from the brown ninja of 'hot air'. He said that the other ninja's wouldn't answer the bounty's phone so he had resolved trying to call Nya's Samaria phone in hopes she was in it. She didn't know why her brother, boyfriend, and her other friends wouldn't answer the phone but she planned to find out once she was done here in Dareth's Dojo.

"Why won't she be able to go to sleep?" Dareth asked confused.

Taking a deep breath, the chinese woman reminded herself to be patient with her friend. "Because from what you told me about your discussion earlier with her, she doesn't remember who she is and she'll want answers."

His brown eyes light up with understanding, "Oooh... does this mean she'll be coming back with you to the bounty?"

Nya face palmed, was he really- wait. That was actually a good idea. Not only would the woman get answers but so would she. And how she loved knowing things. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"If that's okay with you Dareth... yes. That way if she needs anything I can be right there already." Nya said. Seeing his hesitation she added, "You could see her every once in a while if you wanted to too."

That hooked him real fast.

"You'd let me come visit her?" Derek said with excitement.

"Mm-hm!" Nya said cheerfully. She was so close to having him agree, so close to finding out what she needed... Derek just needed to say yes.

Derek thought for a moment, "Anytime I'm allow over?"

Nya knew what she was about to say was going to haunt her for life but she was willing to take it. So taking a deep breath she said with her eye twitching, "Yes... anytime."

The brown ninja wooped loudly in joy as he hugged his friend. "You got yourself a deal!"

But the beautiful chinese woman only closed her eyes in guilt. Derek was their friend without question and yet he could easily be annoying. She just hoped Derek wouldn't try defeating Kai in another match of spinjistu.

* * *

A/N: I know that was a little out of character for Nya and Dareth so please forgive me! I'm sorry it's taking a while to get to the point with this story so I appreciate those of you who are enduring this with me, please don't forget to review!


End file.
